


Broken Arrow

by DashChan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: "I don't want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistake!""I know how much the world needs him. But doesn't he know how much that we need him too?"An alternate ending to Aang's awakening from his death-experience of being shocked by lightning by Azula. What if when Aang ran away from his gang, tight on the notion that he must save the world alone, he was never found. Thus, with the Avatar's disappearance he vanished like water into thin air.





	1. Project Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Avatar The Last Airbender story! Plus this will include eventual romance. This story is an AU of a "what if" situation. You know the episode: "The Awakening" where the gang find Aang after having ran away. Well, this story is a what if Aang's friends never found him in that particular episode?
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing an Avatar The Last Airbender story! This show has been dear to my heart ever since I was little, and I still love it to this very day.
> 
> Plus this story will include eventual romance. This story is an AU of a "what if" situation. You know the episode: "The Awakening" where the gang find Aang after having ran away. Well, this story is a what if Aang's friends never found him in that particular episode?
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

DARKNESS. So calm, so alluring and it was all he could see. He wanted to bask in it forever. Was he officially dead? No wait…. there seemed to be a sound, a rhythmic beating that echoed through the darkness. It was a familiar beat, one that he only he knew. The sound was steady, yet so soothing.

He recognized it immediately, the movement of his heart reverberating. So he was alive after all… but wasn’t he dead? He remembered feeling nothing but emptiness, the world faded to black, and everything was silent. It wasn’t until he felt a bright light, something burning through his already-paralyzed body and he was met with a blurry image of HER face. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, the way she gasped looking overjoyed. He could see the pain in her face, split with joy as she hugged him close, his face being buried into her soft silky hair. It was the last feeling that he felt, and he wanted to comb his fingers through her smooth locks, however, his body was immobile, and he found the darkness dragging him back in as if he was its slave.

And now here was again, sitting in the darkness with the sound of his heartbeat drumming through his ears, pulsating throughout his entire body. With every pump came the flare of pain, and he couldn’t help but to twitch involuntarily. His eyelids began to flutter as Aang found feeling slowly easing back into his body. Gasping, his eyes cracking open, wincing a bit in pain he was met with tan-colored ceiling, slowly pushing himself up.

That, however, was the worst mistake ever. The moment he sat up, pain flared from the middle of his back and vibrated into his spine and throughout his entire body. The burning sensation caused his vision to swirl, feeling dizzy as his hands clutched tightly onto his knees. He waited there for a moment, allowing his lightheadedness to pass, gently shaking his head to help clear his vision.

“What happened?” he whispered, the first and only words that he could muster. Bringing a hand to his stomach, that’s when he realized that his body, mainly his core was completely wrapped with linen-white bandages. His orange shawl was gone, leaving him shirtless except for the bandages. His leg drapers were also rugged, the yellow fabric torn at the edges. With a single turn of his head to gaze at his surroundings, fear hit Aang like a giant boulder. Red Fire Nation tapestries hung from every side of the room, including a massive one that hung over the bed that he happened to wake upon. The fire symbols were burning straight back at him.

“Oh no!” He abruptly moved away from the bed, and rushed towards the door. He didn’t know where he was, but there was only one answer that he was certain of. He had been captured, by the Fire Nation.

Opening the metal door with a creek, he peeked making sure the hallway was clear. He needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. Using his air bending staff as a crutch to help him stay upright, and to walk since he felt completely weak. Aang clambered down the hallway, until he froze at the sound of two voices.

“You hear something?” Retreating behind the hall, that’s when the Airbender realized that there were two fire bender guards in another hallway. Taking in a deep breath, he swung out his staff creating a gust of wind to blow directly at the guards. It only ruffled their clothes, the blow too weak to even knock them off their feet.

“He’s awake!”

His heart began to bound violently inside his chest, gasping as Aang struggled to run down the hallway as fast he could in his injured state. Every step brought pain, but he needed to escape otherwise it was life or death.

Stumbling up the stairs, until to the point he collapsed up above, recognizing for the first time that he was indeed on a fire nation ship, his staff flew across him, slipping from his grasp. Ahead of him was two fire nation men, who happened to be feeding his…. Pet lemur?...

“Momo?” Aang gasped, completely puzzled at how calm his pet was in front of some fire nation men. The lemur squeaked, turning as he glided over towards Aang, landing onto his shoulder. Momo licked his cheek, nuzzling close towards him. Aang blinked, stunned and shocked.

“Twinkletoes! That’s got to be you!”

“Aang! You’re awake!”

And suddenly he was surrounded by his friends, except for this time they were completely dressed in fire nation clothes. The Avatar didn’t understand, what was going on? “Are you sure?” his voice cracked, rubbing his eyes. “I feel like I’m dreaming.” This couldn’t be real…

“You’re not dreaming, you’re finally awake,” Katara reached over to hug him, before pulling back to allow her brother to do the same.

“Aang, good to see you back in the living, buddy!” Sokka pulled back, gazing at him. Aang could feel his breathing quicken as he stared at him. He couldn’t even recognize Sokka, for he was fully dressed as a fire nation guard, even wearing a helmet and slide-on mask.

“Sokka...?” He suddenly felt faint, his legs giving out beneath him.

“Uh-oh somebody catch him, he’s going to-” he could feel a pair of arms grasping onto his body, moments before he passed out his vision darkening once more.

* * *

**~BRIEF TIME SKIP~**

* * *

The moment he awoke again, he had so many questions swirling through his mind. Such as, why they were all on a fire nation ship, and dressed like the fire nation, and why he was the only one that was completely out of it. None of this made any sense to him whatsoever.

He was taken out to sit down, a red fire nation robe draped over his shoulders to keep him warm. That’s when he spilled out all of his questions at Katara. She expounded the recent events of everything that happened, and even told him how he had to take it easy, since he was injured pretty badly. And she even mentioned his hair, causing him to scratch his fingers onto the top of his head.

“I have hair!? How long was I out?” it was always an Air Nomad custom to shave their heads, and apparently he must’ve been really out of it lately.

“A few weeks,” she answered him. Of course, that now made sense.

“Everything okay?” That same man he saw earlier, feeding Momo was now standing beside him and Katara.

“We’re fine, Dad.” There was no mistaking the annoyance in Katara’s tone.

“I’m Hakoda, Katara and Sokka’s father,” the man held out his hand, as Aang reached out his own.

“He knows who you are. I just called you ‘Dad’ didn’t I?” Katara retorted, reaching out to touch Aang’s shoulders, preventing him from shaking her father’s hand.

“I guess you’re right.”

Aang blinked, removing Katara’s hand from his one shoulder, finally gripping Hakoda’s hand as he shook it. “Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda.”

“It’s an honor to meet you,” the man smiled back at him.

“Great. Now that you’ve both met, can you give us some privacy?” Katara scolded, folding her arms across her chest.

“Right, of course,” Hakoda hastily nodded his head, walking away. Aang watched him go, turning to gaze at Katara in confusion.

“What was that all about? Are you mad at your dad?”

“Not at all,” Katara’s angry expression dropped as if it was never there in the first place. “Why would you say that?”

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Aang winced at the flare of pain. Katara noticed this, reaching out to grasp him as she gently hauled him up, telling him that he needed another healing session.

And there he was, back in that same room he woke up in, reliving his recent nightmare. “And then you can feel the lightning,” he could feel the healing water leaving his back, as his body jolted, the vivid imagery and feeling of what happened before he was consumed darkness. Everything was glowing brightly, and then excruciating pain a shocking jolt of energy that pierced into his back. It felt like his spine was been electrocuted, and in fact his entire body was, feeling skin being scorched from inside out.

Aang gasped sharply, a sweaty palm touching his forehead once the flashback finally stopped. He didn’t just get hurt, he was actually gone… but Katara had saved him. He turned, voicing his thoughts to Katara as she smiled, touching his cheek tenderly.

“You need to rest.”

And so, he did, heeding Katara’s words. It wasn’t until he was called back out, as Sokka told them about their plan of invasion. He hated everything about it, and before he could even declare how absurd this notion was. And that’s when the gang encountered another fire nation ship. He insisted that he help out, but his friends wouldn’t let him, reminding him that he was still injured and still needed to keep his cover. He couldn’t believe that the world thought he was dead… it made him feel like… like a failure.

Blinking rapidly to push those thoughts aside, Aang ran for cover, allowing his friends to take care of the situation. At one point he tried run out, only for Sokka to stop him, grasping onto his staff and tugging him back. He hated not being able to doing anything.

“You’re still hurt, just let us handle this,” Sokka’s words reminded him of why he couldn’t do anything. Right… he was injured… that was correct, he was completely useless, and he hated it. Grunting as he jerked his staff from Sokka’s grasp, Aang huffed walking back towards the ship’s deck and headquarters.

“Fine,” was the last word he muttered, before disappearing back down below, thus returning to his designated room. He couldn’t help but to stare at the ceiling as droplets of water trickled from the air vent.

So many thoughts were clouding his mind. He failed his duty as the avatar…. He failed the world… He had to somehow redeem himself for his traumatic mistake that he had made, that cost the entire Earth Kingdom to fall.

The sound of his door opening signified the presence of his three friends, Katara, Sokka and Toph who each stepped into the room. Toph confirmed that they were going out to a fire nation town to retrieve some food.

As if on cue, Aang’s stomach growled, touching it as he curled his knees. Food sounded good actually, and he was famished.

“Tie this around your head,” Sokka held out what seemed to be a red headband/bandana. “It’ll cover your arrow.” Aang stared at the piece of cloth, scowling deeply.

“I’m not going out, if I can’t wear my arrow proudly,” he turned his back to face Sokka, laying down onto the bed.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” Sokka huffed.

“You guys go on ahead, we’ll catch up later,” Katara suggested, nodding her head in confirmation at her brother and Toph. Sokka let out a sigh, before following Toph out of the room.

The Airbender could feel another weight being pressed against the bed. Why wouldn’t Katara go away? He just wanted to be alone.

“I think I understand what’s going on,” he felt Katara’s gentle touch on his forearm. “You don’t want people to think that you’ve failed-”

“I did fail,” Aang snapped, balling a fistful of the bed’s covers.

“Aang, that’s not true.”

“It is true,” he stood up abruptly, facing away from Katara. He began to elaborate how he let the entire world down, and how he was in Ba Sing Se and lost…. causing the entire Earth Kingdom to fall.

The dark-skinned water bender began to stand up, holding out her arms. “But everything’s not lost, we still have a plan.”

“And I hate the invasion plan! I don’t want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistake!” Aang growled, with one fluid motion he ripped off one of the fire tapestries from the wall, the sound of fabric tearing through the air. The wooden plank that was supposed to hold up the tapestry, crashed against the wall making a loud crashing noise.

Katara gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as Aang finally recollected himself. He clenched his fists tightly, gazing down as he glowered. “I always knew that I would have to face the Fire Lord one day. But now I know that I need to do it alone.”

“Aang…” she took a step towards him, arms outstretched as if begging for him to embrace her into a hug.

“Just please… leave me alone…” Aang slapped her hands away, facing the wall. “Go, I need to be alone.”

“Is there anything you need?” Katara questioned, turning her body around to face the door. She would respect Aang’s wishes of needing some alone time. Perhaps, he really needed it to recollect his feelings and thoughts.

“No.”

“I’ll get you some food,” was her last reply as she exited the room. Aang stared at the wall, before gazing at the open door. He needed his honor back, but what more could he do? He couldn’t burden his friends anymore… he needed to do this… alone…

And with that, he turned, nabbing his staff as he furtively exited the ship’s headquarters, and out onto the deck. Dark rain began to platter onto the metal, pouring from the clouds above. Yet, the avatar didn’t care. He knew what he needed to do.

With that, he opened his glider and took off flying away into the storm.


	2. Gone

Heavy rain pattered against metal, as the sound of footsteps running could be heard from the three teenagers who raced from the deck and back onto the fire nation ship.

“Finally!” Toph huffed, squeezing the damp water from her sleeves as they had finally made it inside the ship’s headquarters. Katara had caught up to them, telling them that Aang wasn’t tagging along, and would rather have alone time to himself.

But the three of them didn’t last long out in the fire nation market, as it immediately began down pouring heavily with dark droplets of rain, massive ones in fact. Not to mention the thunder that boomed loudly, followed by the deafening crack of lightning.

Katara had been water bending the droplets in creating a barrier, to prevent them from getting completely soaked.

“You know,” Sokka mused, lifting up the mask of his fire nation helmet as he gazed out into the distance. The waves roared, sloshing angrily against the pier as lightning continued to rage against the dark sky. “I swear one moment it was bright and sunny like a summer day, and the next minute it’s storming like crazy, it’s strange.”

“Hmm,” Katara frowned, she too gazing out at how ferocious and wild the ocean seemed to be getting at every second. “You’re right, Sokka. Something is definitely wrong, it’s like this storm is somewhat ominous.”

“But you know what I really need right now?” Sokka turned to the bowl of steaming meat that he held. “Some meaty meat.” He licked his lips, walking down the steps to enter down below deck. Toph followed behind with her handful of food that she brought from the mark, along with Katara who held a bowl of rice in the crook of her right arm. Of course, she couldn’t forget about Aang. And luckily, the market had some plant-based foods since Aang didn’t eat any meat whatsoever. She had no doubt that the Avatar was starving. Maybe then, handing him this fresh warm bowl of steaming rice would alter his upset mood.

“Where’s my father?” Sokka questioned Pipsqueak who stood by The Duke.

“Chief Hakoda is outside, trying to set course out of this raging storm,” Pipsqueak replied, grunting as his little short friend sneezed.

“Sorry, I don’t do well with storms they make me sea sick,” The Duke replied, sniffling as he attempted to grasp his helmet.

“Oh, time to go back out there,” Sokka shrugged his shoulders. “I mean I could probably help him. Toph, you coming with me?”

“Sure,” the blind earth-bender replied, following after the dark-skinned boy to head back out onto deck.

“You guys go ahead, I’m going to give Aang the food I brought for him,” Katara said, receiving a nod from her brother before she made her way towards the room where Aang lay. It was that same room that he was laid unconscious for week. “Hey Aang, I brought you some food-” she held out the steaming rice bowl, only to freeze the moment she entered the open doorway.

Her heart constricted once reality registered through her mind. Aang wasn’t there, the room was completely empty…. “Oh no…” she gasped, dropping the tray of food as hot rice splattered against the floor.

It wasn’t until that very moment that Katara let out an ugly strangled noise, as tears blurred her vision.

“Katara?” Pipsqueak the guard walked over towards her, having hear the commotion of something clanging against the metal floor. “Are you all right?”

The water bender shoved Pipsqueak’s large stature aside, stumbling as she dashed down the hall and up towards the deck. Tears flew off her cheeks, as she swung open the metal door with a loud bang.

She didn’t know where she was going, but she rushed towards the figure of her father who stood next to Bato. Bato took a step back, once he registered the emotion displayed across her face. “I’ll leave you two alone,” he replied, immediately leaving.

“Katara?” Chief Hakoda frowned, noticing the visible pain and tears that were written all over his daughter’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“He left.”

“What?” Hakoda questioned, confused to as if he had heard that right. Was she talking about the Avatar?

“Aang,” she confirmed, sniffling heavily. “He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it’s his responsibility.”

“Perhaps that’s his way of being brave.”

“It’s not brave!” Katara snapped, stomping her foot angrily startling Hakoda, “it’s selfish and stupid! We should be helping him, and I know the world needs him, but doesn’t he know how much that we need him too? How can he just leave us behind!?”

Hakoda frowned, turning his head sideways. “You’re talking about me too aren’t you?” Ever since he finally was reunited with his two children, after leaving them to go to war to help the Earth Kingdom fight against the Fire Nation, Katara acted cold towards him.

“How could you leave us, Dad?” Katara whimpered, using the back of her hand in attempt to wipe away her tears. “I know we had Gran-Gran and she loved us, but we were just so lost with you,” she turned away, burying her face into her hands as she cried.

“I’m sorry, Katara,” Hakoda reached out to hug his daughter, she too turning around to hug him in return. “I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I always thought of you every day when I was gone, lying awake missing you so much it ached.” He closed his eyes, embracing his daughter tightly.

Katara pressed the side of her face against her father’s chest, allowing herself to sob against him. Her actions, on other hand had caught her brother’s attention along with Toph. The two of them standing up from their seated position against the other side of the ship, having been shielded with a large red tarp from the pouring rain.

Katara pulled her head back, noticing Sokka and Toph walking up towards her with worried expressions.

“Katara, what’s wrong?” Sokka questioned, frowning at the sight of Katara’s completely distraught face. The tears stained her cheeks, pouring out like a dam had broken. Toph stood beside him, remaining silent.

“It’s A-ang…” she choked, her blue eyes clouded with tears. “H-h-e’s gone…. he just disappeared…”

“So he really did it this time…” Toph gasped. Sokka’s eyes were wide as saucers, standing up as he threw his bowl of half-eaten meat onto the floor. He didn’t care if its content were spilled all over.

“What was he thinking!?” Sokka growled, forming a fist with his right hand. “He’s critically injured! He could be killed…. We have to find him! We cannot lose him! I am not losing my brother, hence the Avatar!”

Toph blinked, mouth agape. That was the first time that she ever heard Sokka consider Aang his brother. Sure, they weren’t blood related at all…. And they were all close friends with a deep friendship, but perhaps they were family too.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

Aang grunted, fighting against the churning currents of the vicious waves that rolled against the storm. Lightning clashed against the sky, with a loud cracking sound that reverberated all around him. He was surfing on a wooden plank that he had found, using his glider as a sail to try to surf over the howling waves.

The Avatar happened to come towards a blockade of a fire nation navy, using his glider to propel him underneath the waves along with the plank of wood, as he managed to swim underneath the massive ships. He plopped back out a few hundred yards away, before getting back to surfing the waves in the storm.

He squinted his eyes, as rain streamed everywhere. The sky was dark gray, thunder booming like a dragon’s roar. Aang tried to keep his focus, hurling over a wave only to crash into the frozen water as the wood plank snapped in half. His glider flew over him, having been lost forever into the air and out into the vastness of the ocean.

Water was gushing all around him, kicking and thrashing at the strong currents that slapped against his body, making him spinning and tumbling. He could taste salt against his lips, a bitter taste as he coughed, trying hard to not let sea water enter into his lungs.

Yet, somehow he had managed to grasp onto a solid object, the other remaining half of that same wooden plank that he was riding earlier. Though he couldn’t his glider anywhere, Aang’s head poked out from the murky ocean’s surface as he sputtered, the relief of oxygen entering through his mouth. He clung to the wooden plank, as he was dragged along the dark waves.

He continued to struggle in staying afloat, and to keep his head above the water’s surface. Letting out a deep sigh, Aang gazed down letting his shoulders sag. “I’m not going to make it… I failed…” A white of flash of lightning zapped the water in front of him, causing Aang to yelp as he lifted his gaze.

And there before appeared Roku’s spirit. “You have not failed, Aang,” he replied gazing directly at the younger Avatar. Aang frowned, gazing at the spirit of his most recent past lives. “But the whole world thinks I’m dead. Everyone thinks that I have abandoned them. And I’m losing against this war, I’ve failed the world…”

Avatar Roku’s fire robes flowed alongside the rushing wind. “If anyone is to blame, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and try to prevent it. It seems that you have inherited my problems and mistakes. But I believe that you are destined to redeem me and to save the world.”

“I don’t’ know…” Aang sighed heavily, turning his head away. With that Roku’s spirit dispersed through the air. “I don’t know…” A beam of moonlight shone over him as Aang grunted, lifting his gaze up into the air.

And sure enough, the moon was blazing white as Yue’s spirit appeared. She floated down towards him with her arms outstretched. “You already saved the world. And you’ll save the world again, but you can’t give up.” That was right… he did save the Northern Water Tribe after all…

“You’re right,” Aang turned his head around til he was facing straight ahead. “I won’t give up.” Brushing his against the current of the ocean, he formed a giant wave to propel himself forward surfing with the wooden plank, continuing to move his hands to bend the wave to continue pushing him on further.

Yue’s spirit began to ascend back up towards the moon, she too lifting her hand to aid Aang in creating a massive tsunami wave to keep him surging. With the power of the moon spirit the giant tide would be enough to get him towards land.

An island was coming to view out in the distance, as Aang used whatever strength he had remaining to surge towards the shore. Pain flared up from his back, causing his body to go rigid as he fell, face first with his head colliding against hard jagged rocks.


	3. FIRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos :)

Aang groaned, the feeling of pain was what he woke to first. He had to blink several times to allow his vision to clear. Pushing himself up, he touched his head bringing it back to find it coated with red liquid. _Aw monkey feathers…_ he really had injured himself. And sure enough the jagged rocks beside him were drenched with dried up blood. He clenched his teeth tightly at the flare of pain when he managed to twist his body around. A familiar object laid to his right, he thought he had lost it out into the depths of sea. Yet, his glider had magically reappeared before him.

“My g-glider…” he rasped, reaching out to touch the scorched wood. The flaps were out and torn, and his glider was completely annihilated. There was no way that he could use it to glide around anymore.

Slowly standing up onto his feet, he grasped his glider, gazing behind him to see that same familiar volcano that he had visited long before. This island… he had been here before this was the exact location where Avatar Roku’s temple used to be. And it was the place of his death, where he was betrayed by Fire lord Sozin. The last time he came here was during the winter’s solstice.

The volcano was blazing, rivers of lava spiraling before him with glowing embers that ignited in the sunshine’s glare. Aang was surprised that he had passed out here, and managed to survive without any lava scorching him alive while he was unconscious.

There was only one prominent thought that buzzed through his mind. With one fist clenching the staff of his glider, he allowed himself to float up into the air and towards a mound that was filled with a pool of lava. Twirling his staff into the air, he embedded it into the crusty soil, flying back a little ways as he watched. The lava pool began surround his glider, as gray irises watched his glider being completely immersed with flames.

If anyone found his glider they’d know that it belonged to none other than the Avatar. Aang couldn’t help but to feel mesmerized by the colorful flames, watching his glider crumble into ashes. It was better for now that no one knew that he was alive.

A familiar grunting noise could be heard out in the faint distance as Aang’s eyes widened. He knew that sound anywhere… Appa. And that only meant one thing, his friends had found him.

Heart pounding furiously, Aang turned to see that familiar white bison flying in the air out in the far distance. No, no, no… he couldn’t let them know that he was here! And how did they know to check this particular island of all places!?

Launching himself into the air with his air bending, Aang raced to get himself across the other side of the island and behind the volcano. He knew that they would probably search the entire island, so he needed to think fast of an escape route. And luckily, luck happened to be on his side. Down near the rocky shore full of volcanic rock Aang noticed a fire nation row boat.

That was his chance! He could finally get off this island! Thus the Avatar made his quick escape, dashing in his agile speed towards the boat, as he bended a wave of water to surge him forward. Once he knew he was clear out of range of sight, the air bender allowed himself to relax as he slumped against the edge of the boat. He knew that there was only thing left to do, since he was heading inland toward the heart of the Fire Nation. Aang would definitely need some sort of disguise so that no one could recognize him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

Appa gently landed onto the rocky shore, as the three friends hopped off the bison’s back from the giant saddle.

“Huh, he clearly was here…” Toph murmured. The blind earth bender pointed ahead to some brownish ashes that lay bubbling in a pool of lava. “I sense that these ashes aren’t entirely made out of earth. It was likely wood and the remains of Aang’s glider.”

“So he did come here to Crescent island,” Sokka mused. Momo flew from his shoulder, gliding around as he made low-growling noises.

“Guys…” Katara gasped, sinking to her knees as she caught a glimpse of the dried-up blood that dotted the sharp pointed rocks. “There’s blood…” Both Sokka and Toph leaned over to see what Katara was gazing at.

Tears welded up in the water bender’s blue eyes, as she choked. She couldn’t believe that Aang dared to run away, especially when he was still critically injured. Katara couldn’t bear the thought of ever losing him again… just like they had nearly lost time back in Ba Sing Se.

“Don’t worry, Katara,” she felt her brother’s hand touching her shoulder gently, trying to sooth her. Sokka gave it a gently squeeze as he continued: “Aang’s got to be around here somewhere. And he’s tough, he’s the Avatar after all, I’m sure he’s still alive.”

Katara let out a sigh, running hand through her dark-brown hair. “But you know that nearly lost him… he practically died… if it weren’t for me with that special water from the oasis in the North Pole. And if he’s out here in Fire Nation territory, if they realize that he’s alive he will be killed.”

“I know,” Sokka stood, gazing around. He clenched his fist tightly. “Which is why we won’t stop until we find him.”

* * *

**BACK WITH THE AVATAR NEAR A FIRE NATION PORT**

* * *

Aang let out a breath of relief. He finally escaped from Crescent Island and was now made it ashore. He happened to be inland somewhere in the Fire Nation, which he knew not where. Gazing around the rocky terrain the Avatar noticed four toucan puffins standing on a rock. They chirped loudly as Aang made a shushing sound.

“Shhhh,” he tried to silence the birds. “Please don’t let anyone know that I am here.” He knew it was peculiar to be talking to some wild birds, but he certainly didn’t want to be spotted since he was in enemy territory.

As if on cue, the four birds quieted, blinking their beady black eyes as Aang peered around the giant rock. One toucan leapt onto his shoulder, screeching loudly.

“Hey!” Aang yelped, shooing the bird off his shoulder as the four of them took flight into the air. He sighed, before noticing a small cottage home near a waterfall. That’s when he noticed a clothes line with several fire nation clothes that were clipped to it. “I know this is wrong to steal but…” he took in a deep breath. “This is crucial to my survival.”

With that, he dashed forward grasping several pairs of clothes with the outfit that stood out to him. He ran away from the small home, intent on leaving without anyone spotting him. The Avatar dashed down the rocky hill ‘til he came upon a hidden cave.

_Perfect!_

Entering the cave he began to undress, riding himself of his air nomad clothes, replacing them with his fire nation outfit that he had stolen. He happened to chose a suit, and tied a headband around his forehead to cover his arrow. Luckily, his hair covered the rest of his head. Now he was completed disguised and no one would suspect that he was the Avatar, but rather a mere Fire Nation citizen.

This cave here served as the perfect spot for him to sleep, but all he needed was to find some food and perhaps some blankets that he could buy from the market. Fortunately enough, the shirt he had stolen had several fire coins inside of it.

“Man, today’s just my lucky day.”

Aang walked back out, and past the small cottage house towards a small town. It was familiar to him as he recognized that he had been here before a hundred years ago. He had visited this Fire Nation town with his good friend, Kuzon who happened to be a fire bender. They had strolled through town, being young at the time and had gone on a quest.

It was supposed to be an adventurous one of searching for dragon eggs, as Kuzon was eager to ride a real dragon. However, in the end they discovered several poachers who raided the dragon nests. The two of them tricked the poachers that the mother dragon had returned early, with Kuzon’s fire bending, Aang’s gust of wind, and Appa’s roar. Both of them had succeeded in scaring away the poachers and saving the dragon eggs.

Aang sighed at the memory, touching his elbow in a sorrowful expression. So much had certainly changed over the past hundred years and his Kuzon was no doubt dead now. The air bender’s gray irises scanned the flurry of movement, Fire Nation citizens moving along like sheep diverting in every direction.

Heading towards a market, he paid his fire coins for two blankets and a hot steaming bowl of fire noodles. At least it was better than meat, since the air bender couldn’t bear the thought of eating such a horrid thing. He was vegetarian after all.

The Avatar left the town, heading back toward his cave with his warm food and blankets, making himself a little bed for the evening as he began to eat. It wasn’t until nightfall had come, was when he curled up onto his blankets and fell asleep.


	4. The Search

It had been days, and several weeks since Aang’s disappearance. The gang had searched relentlessly for where the Avatar could’ve disappeared off to, without any success.

“Sokka,” Katara sighed, walking up towards her brother. They were now at the Black Cliffs, as Chief Hakoda was down below near the docks as several water tribe ships began to appear out in the distance across the sea. The day of the Eclipse was tomorrow, the day that they had planned the invasion. But now they didn’t know what to expect…. as the Avatar wasn’t here to face on the Fire lord.

So much had occurred since the Airbender left that fateful night. They traveled through fire nation towns, trying not to be suspicious when they asked if they had seen a specific boy with brown hair. They couldn’t ask if they had seen an Airbender, otherwise that would’ve given away his identity. They had found a town, who Katara decided to help, and along the way Sokka mastered sword fighting.

But, nothing could feel the empty void the three of them felt without the Avatar’s presence.

“Maybe, we shouldn’t do this?” Katara asked, gazing down as she sighed.

“We have to, Katara,” Sokka replied. “We can’t just cancel our plans for the invasion.” Katara bit her lip, watching as Toph was down by the docks, greeting several earth benders. She honestly hadn’t been feeling herself. When Aang left, and they couldn’t seem to find him anywhere she felt depressed. Didn’t he know how much he meant to her? She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

Sokka walked down the hill, as Hakoda guided him towards the group of water tribe warriors. Katara watched from afar, as fog began to lift almost like camouflage maneuver. She let out a sighed, before walking down toward a ship. She had no choice. They were taking on this invasion even without Aang.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Aang sighed, perching on the hillside as he stared out into the empty city. So this was the place that his friends were going to invade? He decided that he would sneak here before them, in an attempt to face the Fire lord himself, however, he wasn’t there at all. The entire palace was abandoned.

“Told you guys this plan was useless,” he muttered. As much as he wanted to stay away from them, as facing the Fire Lord was his duty. He couldn’t help but to feel this sense of loneliness. It had been weeks, and he had never been alone for that long. He honestly missed them, and wanted to let them know that he was fine. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt, since he honestly had felt depressed lately, but he knew he had to do this on his own.

Lifting up his hand as a red messenger eagle landed on his arm, he pulled out the slip of paper, beginning to write down his thoughts. Once finished as he set aside the ink into the carrier that was stripped onto the bird’s back, he slipped the note into the pocket. The eagle let out a screeching noise, before taking flight as Aang walked in the opposite direction.

He needed to be someplace quiet, away from prying eyes of the Fire Nation. He was already suspicious enough he was accidentally enrolled into a Fire Nation school. Everyone thought that he was strange, and it was too close moment for him. He barely managed to escape during a dance party and that was his last straw. He didn’t want anyone to figure out his true identity.

And even more so, he needed some place where he could train alone, to practice in facing his destiny. Luckily enough, he remembered how the Western Air Temple could be the perfect place. It was isolated, an upside-down city that was hidden underneath a cliff. It was the perfect hideout for him that wasn’t too far from the Fire Nation.

Walking towards the shore, the air bender snuck silently onto a Fire Nation warship, acting like he was one of the crew members there. At least he got a ride now toward his destination.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

* * *

Katara stood on top one of the earth bending war ships. It was one that was designed to dive underneath the water. It was perfect maneuver to sneak into the Fire Nation. The water bender retreated back inside when she heard her brother’s command. The ships all dove underneath the water, diving underneath the flaming net that was held above the water. Once they were close enough to shore, they docked, letting out their small earth bending tanks. Many warriors were aligned underneath, as members of the water tribe rushed out from their ships. Katara followed after Sokka along with Toph as the battle began.

Fire was everywhere, exploding in the air as Toph hurled works at the fire nation guards in the towers. By this point, they were advancing as the moon had completed blocked out the sun. They had advanced quickly into the heart of the palace. It was then Sokka stopped, gazing around as warriors rushed into the buildings.

“Sokka?” he could hear his sister’s voice behind him.

“Shh, I hear something. Something… familiar…” the non-bender mused. It was then he saw a shadow looming above him, lifting his head he saw that red eagle. It flew down, swooping at him before landing onto a rock to his right.

“Sokka!”

“It’s a messenger bird!” He knew for a fact, since one came to him when he was learning to master sword training. Reaching out to open the clasp, he grasped the letter and opened it. His eyes widened as he gasped.

“What is it?” Toph asked, appearing on his other side.

“It’s a letter… from Aang…”

“What?” Katara reacted instantaneously, ripping the letter from her brother’s grasp as she began to read it out loud. “Hey guys, I know you’re searching for me and I do honestly miss you… But it’s better this way… If you’re reading this, I’m guessing you’ve also found out that the palace is abandoned. Just wanted to let you all know that I am fine. I’ve decided to go someplace safe, where I can practice my bending. Please don’t worry, everything will soon be over. I love you, lots. Aang.”

“So he knew…” Sokka muttered. “He was here…the palace really is abandoned,” he murmured, gazing around.

“Which means that he couldn’t be too far from here,” Toph added.

“We need to find him!” Katara clutched the letter tightly. “We need him! And he needs us! We need him to realize that.”

“We need to call everyone off,” Sokka turned, running towards his father who was behind with several other warriors. They could perhaps lay off their plan to attack the Fire Nation for another day, today just wasn’t it.

“Wait…” Toph interrupted, “ I sense some sort of bunker underneath us. The blind earth bender squinted her eyes for a moment. “It’s… Azula…”

“That’s it, we need to leave,” Katara immediately grasped her arm, tugging her along. They all headed back to the docks as Sokka informed his dad to call off everyone. Hakoda nodded in understanding. This war here was pointless, there was no use.

Katara walked on board onto one ship, standing beside her brother and Toph as everyone assembled back into the ships. It was then, they withdrew from the Fire Nation port.

“So where do you think that Aang would go to practice his bending?” Toph mused.

“Hm,” Katara clicked her tongue, thinking for a brief moment. “I don’t know.”

“Look!” Sokka pointed up ahead. And sure enough the three of them noticed a floating war balloon, with a giant fire nation symbol. And in it, was a familiar dark-haired figure.

“It’s Zuko…” Katara’s eyes narrowed, scowling.

“And that’s how we’ll find Aang. If anyone knows how to track him and us down, it’s Zuko,” Sokka confirmed.


	5. NEVER ALONE

Aang smiled once the ship made its way near a rocky cliff. Gazing around to make sure that no one was watching, he dove off board and directly into the ocean water. Using his water bending to propel himself forward underneath the water. He held his breath, ‘til he made it near the shore and completely out of range from the fire nation warship. Walking across the rocky shore to the jagged cliff, that’s when he saw it: The Western Air Temple. Nobody would’ve seen it if they were walking on the land up above and it was completely hidden out from plain sight.

Aang smiled, trying to hold back his depressed feelings as he head toward the air temple. He needed to focus, he needed to train in order to face his last battle. However, unbeknownst to the Avatar, a certain Fire Nation war balloon had been following him, having seen him sneak onto that warship.

Zuko tugged onto the rope, lowering the war balloon as he descended down toward the western air temple. He had spent his entire life trying to capture the Avatar, and it wasn’t until recently that he found out about the truth. Nobody admired the Fire Nation, they hated them. The Fire Nation was hurting everyone, and considering what his Uncle had always said to him, along with his dark past with his own father as the Fire lord. Zuko knew he had to change. He been struggling his entire life, and now he needed to make things right. He knew that the Avatar perhaps would need a fire bending teacher, who else could take that role but him?

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

While Hakoda and the rest of the invasion squad reminded behind, and hidden on another island. Katara, Sokka and Toph had followed after Zuko making sure that the small boat they were riding on remained far behind, so they wouldn’t look suspicious in following them.

“Huh? Where’d they go?” Katara murmured, once they saw the floating war balloon disappear around the bend of a cliff.

“Don’t know, we shall find out,” Sokka replied.

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE**

* * *

Aang smiled once he found the perfect spot to sit. He leaned against a slab of a broken pillar, eyes trailing his surroundings. He remembered coming here long ago when it was once full of life. There was sharp sound, one that jolted Aang’s train of thought. It sounded somewhat like some sort of engine shutting off.

Someone was here! Who was it!? It wasn’t his friends right? He immediately stood up, bracing himself for anything. It was then a figure appeared from underneath the archway, a familiar one. The air bender’s breath hitched, relieved that it wasn’t one of his friends… but at the same time his heart began to pound. _Zuko…_

“Hello…” the said fire bender raised his hand in greeting. “Zuko… here…” his golden irises blinked in confusion, realizing how the Avatar was alone. Usually his gang was always there by his side, they were inseparable. But here they were, alone.

Aang scowled, bracing himself into a fighting position as he glared back at Zuko.

“Hey, where’s your friends?”

“None of your business,” Aang replied, still rooted to the spot.

Zuko sighed before clearing his throat. He figured he wouldn’t keep nagging since the Avatar didn’t seem to want to talk. He was only here to ask if he could join their team and become his fire bending teacher. But since he was standing directly in front of the air bender, he could notice the faint trace of dark circles underneath his eyes. He didn’t look so good, and rather defeated.

“I know you must be surprised to see me here…”

“Not really, since you’ve followed me around the world,” Aang retorted.

“Right…” Zuko chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head into his black hair. “Well…. anyway… what I wanted to tell you about is that I’ve changed, and I um. I’m good now. I think I should join your group and oh- I can teach you fire bending.”

Aang’s relented his defensive stance by a fraction. This relieved the fire bender somewhat.

“Wait what?” Aang questioned, completely baffled. Zuko took the opportunity to step toward the Avatar, to which he was also relived that the air bender didn’t retreat.

“I can understand why you don’t want to trust me. But I promise you, I’m good now. I know that I’ve done bad to you and your friends and I’m honestly sorry for that…”

Aang’s taut expression relaxed as he gazed back at Zuko. For some reason, he could tell that his enemy was being sincere.

“And I would like to teach you fire bending, if you’ll have me. I finally realize that I too have a part in ending this war, and I know that my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world.”

Aang flinched at that, it sounded exactly like what his friends told him. Yet, he remained silent, allowing Zuko to continue.

“Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don’t hurt people unintentionally.” The firebender regarded the boy, seeing his shocked expression. Aang bit his lip, thinking for moment before he came to a conclusion.

“I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher. When I first tried to learn fire bending. I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I’d like you teach me,” he bowed. Zuko smiled, grateful at how accepting he was. He bowed in humble response, smiling.

“Thank you. I’m so happy you’ve accepted me into your group.”

“Right…” Aang pulled back, a guilty expression plastered onto his face. Zuko noticed his, tilting his head in confusion.

“Can I ask, where is your group anyway?”

Aang bit his lip tightly. Was he just about to confess his feelings to his ex-enemy? For now he had only accept Zuko for an entire minute give or take. “I-I I ran away…” he confused, mustering the courage to look the fire bender in the eyes.

“What? Why?” Zuko questioned, stepping closer. Aang recoiled back, still not used to his enemy who has now come to his aid.

“Sorry,” he muttered quietly upon noticing Zuko’s worried expression. “Not used to you not being my enemy,” he chuckled nervously. “And confessing to you.”

“It’s okay,” Zuko replied, his voice calm. Although Aang could tell that he was trying his best to remain recollected. “Why don’t we sit down, and you can talk to me about it?”

Aang nodded his head in confirmation, before sitting down on that same pillar with Zuko. How peculiar it was to be sitting and confessing his feelings to his enemy. He had to shake his thoughts from his head, this for sure would need getting some time to get used to. Zuko gazed at him, waiting for the air bender to talk.

Aang sighed, before clenching his knees tightly. “I… ran away because… it’s all I can do to run away from my problems. I’ve always done it… and just… when I got shot with lightning by Azula…” the Avatar noticed Zuko flinch, before scowling darkly at the mention of his deranged sister. He continued on, feeling tears coming at any second. “I died.. I actually died… I failed to save the Earth Kingdom… I failed to save the world… but then Katara revived me with special spirit water from the North Pole.”

_I knew that_, Zuko was about to say, but kept silent knowing it would be better that way. He didn’t want to mention how Katara told him that when they were both trapped underneath Ba Sing Se, the same day that his sister Azula shot the Avatar with lightning.

“And it’s just ever since I woke up I’ve been feeling weak, like I had lost my honor…”

_The irony,_ Zuko chuckled at that. “Sorry,” he muttered at the suspicious glance he received.

“And then I kept getting this notion that I have to facing the Fire Lord alone is my destiny. And I ran away, because I didn’t want to burden my friends and I needed make things right since I failed the world.”

“You didn’t fail the world,” Zuko replied. “You’re still alive.”

“Like that helps…” Aang rolled his eyes.

“There’s still a chance to fix this, even after all the damage you’ve cause just like me,” Zuko motioned toward himself. “You just have to keep trying, and do the right thing. And I think that the right thing is to let your friends help you. Sure, facing my father is your destiny, but you don’t need to do it alone.”

Gray irises met golden yellow, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I guess you’re right… thanks, Zuko.”

The fire bender nodded his head, before standing up as a loud explosion was heard above them. He shoved Aang and himself aside as the ceiling above them had collapsed.

“What was that!?” Aang demanded, gazing up to see a man standing there, he was large in stature, having a right arm made of metal and a single eyeball symbol on his forehead.

Zuko growled, once the man had fired another explosive from his mind. A burst of fire sprang into the air, along with a gigantic gust of wind from Zuko and Aang.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Toph had managed to sail the boat around the bend until they came to a strange place. It looked like an air temple, but was hanging upside down on the edge of a cliff.

“It must be the Western Air Temple!” Katara gasped. It was then, she and her brother noticed the bursts of fire, sounds of explosion and a strong gust of wind billowing past. “Aang! Katara shouted.

“We’ve found him!” Sokka immediately leapt off the boat with the other two rushing behind.

* * *

**BACK WITH AANG AND ZUKO**

* * *

“I told you! I don’t want you hunting the Avatar anymore!” Zuko screamed, shoving himself against the bulky man.

“It’s Combustion Man!” Aang shouted after the dense air filled with smoke. “He’s shooting explosives from his eye!”

“You don’t say!” Aang jolted, startled at that familiar voice as he craned his neck to find Sokka who was standing behind him, followed by Katara and Toph. He had no time to react, only watching as Zuko sent a flaming blast in the intruder’s way. The man shot an explosive at Zuko, who dodged it as he rolled back down to the platform that Aang and his gang were standing on.

Sokka threw his boomerang, aimed directly at the eye in the man’s forehead. Once it hit, the man growled, gurgling as sparks spazzed in front of his face before he tried to fire another explosive, only to explode himself in the process. A metal arm flew through the air, before being lost down to the depths with is body down below.

“Well… that worked…” Sokka murmured as he caught his boomerang that flew back toward him. It was then Aang was surrounded by his three friends as they pushed him back and away from Zuko. All three of them in fighting stances.

“Wait it’s okay!” Aang threw his arms in to the air, trying to shove between his three friends. “It’s okay! Zuko isn’t a threat anymore!” He managed to push past them, blocking their view of Zuko as he stood in front of the firebender.

“What? Did you forget the part where he’s hunted us all around the world?!” Sokka exclaimed.

“Yeah he did! But, he’s sorry for all the bad he’s caused. He’s truly changed, and he just wants to help us to defeat the Fire lord, and to teach me fire bending.”

“Teach you, firebending?...” Katara rasped, perplexed.

“Yeah, he’s the only chance I’ve got,” Aang said, gazing intently at his friends. “Please… what do you say?”

Toph folded her arms, before responding with: “Fine. Go ahead let him join.”

“If it’s in the name of defeating the Fire Lord, and you think that this is the way to do it. I’m in,” Sokka replied.

“Katara?” Aang gazed nervously at the water bender. For a moment he felt captivated by her ocean blue eyes, feeling like he could drown in them.

“I’ll go along with whatever you think is right,” she huffed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…. thanks, Zuko,” Sokka added, “for uh… I didn’t realize that you were fighting against that creepy man who attacked Aang.”

“I promise I won’t let you down,” the firebender said. It was then Aang turned around, only to be embraced tightly by his friends into a tight group hug. Zuko couldn’t help but to smile at the sweet moment.

“Don’t ever run away again…” Katara whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. Aang nodded his head, feeling Toph squeeze his arm.

“Gotta admit you are an airhead sometimes,” Toph added. Aang laughed at that, feeling all his dark feelings slowly fading away.

“You’re our brother,” Sokka mused, squeezing him. “We need you.”

Aang smiled, perhaps he really didn’t need to face his destiny alone. He had the best family here, these friends who’ve stayed by his side through everything.

“Thanks guys…” he hugged them back. “I’m sorry… I just…”

“Feel like you failed the world,” Katara interrupted, as if she had read his mind. Aang clearly remembered confessing those feelings to Katara, so of course she knew.

“Y-yeah…” he replied. “I feel like I failed the world… I failed everyone…”

“You didn’t fail everyone,” Sokka placed a hand on the top of his head. “You’ve never failed us. There’s still hope, if we work together we can defeat the Fire Lord.”

Aang nodded his head, lifting his gaze as he freed a hand towards Zuko. “Come here! You’re part of this family now too!”

Zuko took it, grunting as Aang shoved him into the hug. Aang noticed how everyone gazed at him uncomfortably, making the fire bender chuckled awkwardly. In time, they would get used to the feeling of Zuko being in the group.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

They had finally set up camp at the Western Air Temple, each of them selecting some empty rooms to sleep in. Aang was pulled out from his reverie when he felt a gentle hand touching his shoulder. It was none other than Katara. He stood up, gazing at the water tribe girl. Sensing her distraught aura and expression, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Perhaps he should really apologize to her for what he had done.

“Do you have any idea what you did?” Katara spoke, breaking the silence.

“Look… Katara… I’m deeply sorry for what I did,” he twisted his foot nervously, feeling himself gulp at how close he noticed she was next to him. It was dark, but he could still make out the glint of the moonlight reflecting in her ocean blue irises.

“Just please, don’t ever do that again,” he felt her embracing him. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he returned the affection.

“I promise.”

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you… You mean so much to me, Aang, more so than you know.”  
  


“Oh?” he pulled his head back blinking in surprise. With the moonlight shining through the window he could see color rising to Katara’s cheek. He had to admit that she looked adorable whenever she blushed.

“Yeah I-…” she hesitated for moment, meeting his sincere gaze. Was there something that she needed to tell him? The Avatar could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. “I love you.” It was then she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his.

Closing his eyes at the blissful feeling, Aang wrapped his arms around her, tugging her closer. Her lips were soft as silk against his own, completely drowning him. She pulled back, causing both of them to gasp. He was blush furiously as well as Katara, who twiddled her fingers nervously.

“Goodnight,” she muttered quickly, before leaving the room as she waved as she exited.

“Wow…” Aang muttered, feeling like his heart was on fire. After all this time, she loved him back! Laying down onto his soft mattress, he chuckled to himself. Perhaps him running away a bad thing after all. But now he knew that he didn’t need to face his destiny alone. He had his friends by his side, and together they’d be unstoppable. ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this overall. Any favorite parts? I thought that I would make a short AU canon divergence a bit. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and don't forget to stay rad! :)


End file.
